1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film loading device for loading and taking-out a film cartridge in which a film is accommodated in a camera using the film cartridge.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, there are cameras using a film cartridge in which a film is accommodated before the cartridge is loaded to the cameras and the film is fed out after the film cartridge is loaded. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-168318 discloses a film loading device for loading and taking out this type of a film cartridge.
In the film loading device, urging means is disposed to a cartridge support member for supporting a film cartridge shaft between it and a fork so as to urge the cartridge in an axial direction, an end of the cartridge shaft is chamfered and the cartridge is supported by causing the semi-spherical or conical support portion of the cartridge support member to be abutted against the chamfered portion and applying an urging force thereto by the urging means.
However, in the film loading device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-168318, since the cartridge is supported by the chamfered portion at the end of the cartridge shaft and is not completely fitted thereto, when a radial force is applied to the cartridge, there is a possibility that the cartridge is dislocated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-234744 discloses a film loading device having a rotatable cartridge support member for supporting a cartridge which is located at a position confronting the fork of a cartridge chamber through the cartridge. The loaded cartridge is supported by the fork and the cartridge support member. Note, the cartridge support member is supported by the fork and the cartridge support member. Note, the cartridge support member is attached to an openable/closable cartridge chamber lid.
However, in the film loading device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-234744, since the extreme end of the cartridge support member on a cartridge engaging side has an end shape having a predetermined uniform inclining angle, the inclined portion at the end is narrow. Thus, when there is positional dislocation between the cartridge and the cartridge support member, it may be difficult for them to engage with each other. In addition, since the positional accuracy of the cartridge chamber lid to the cartridge chamber is not always good, there may be a case that the positional accuracy of a support shaft which is supported by the cartridge chamber lid to position the cartridge to the cartridge chamber is poor. In such a case, since the spool shaft of the cartridge is inclined, there is a danger that film feed operation is made unstable.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-43812 discloses a film cartridge door opening/closing device arranged such that after a shading cartridge door disposed to the film entrance/exit port of a cartridge, that is, a cartridge shading door is driven by film feed means after a cartridge chamber lid is closed to thereby open a cartridge door. Note, the spool shaft of the cartridge is supported by a spool drive fork and a holding shaft supported by the cartridge chamber lid.
However, the cartridge door opening/closing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-43812 has a danger that the spool shaft of the cartridge is inclined and film feed operation is made unstable.